Como Weasley e Malfoy
by Kika Felton-87
Summary: Ela uma Weasley e ele um Malfoy. Juntos. Coisa boa não pode dar.


**Como Weasley e Malfoy**

"-Não faças isso!"

"-E porque não?"

"-Porque eu estou a avisar-te! Nem penses!" – Ele engatinhou sobre ela e prensou-a contra o colchão fofo.

"-Vou perguntar de novo." – Sussurrou ao ouvido dela – "Porque não?"

"-Ora porque eu fico super irritada quando…" – A voz dela foi abafada pelos lábios dele – "… quando tu rasgas as minhas roupas Draco." – Murmurou derrotada ao ouvir o tecido fino da sua blusa a rasgar.

"-Mas sabes que eu adoro faze-lo! Adoro ver-te irritada ruiva." – As mãos dele passeavam livres pelo corpo dela, sem restrições, distribuindo carícias arrojadas.

"-Mas as minhas blusas…"

"-Compro-te as que quiseres, da cor e feitio que quiseres, quando quiseres!" – Cortou beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"-Sabes que não posso aceitar. Não teria como explicar ao Ron…"

"-Tens de sair da casa dele e daquela…" – Parou abruptamente quando viu o olhar irritado dela - "… daquela Granger."

"-Sabes bem que não posso." - Murmurou vacilante sob o toque dele – "Não posso voltar para a casa dos meus pais depois do que eles me disseram, mesmo que tenha sido com a melhor das intenções…"

"-Vem morar comigo." – Propôs entre os beijos que distribuía perto do umbigo dela.

"-O quê?" – Perguntou surpresa, sentando-se na cama no mesmo instante - "O que é que tu disseste?"

"-Eu repito, vem morar comigo."

"-Mas … mas… Tu estás doido?" – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou-a questionadoramente – "Os meus irmãos matava-me. Ou melhor matavam-te! E os meus pais… eu não quero nem imaginar. Eles fizeram um escândalo por eu ter terminado o noivado com o Harry, nem quero pensar o que eles iriam dizer se que contasse que tinha o tinha trocado por um Malfoy."

"-Alguma coisa contra Malfoys?"

"-Nada meu amor, mas pensa, eles vão odiar-me para sempre quando lhes contar."

"-E eles são o mais importante?"

"-Draco, eles são a minha família, tu és… o alguém por quem a Weasley mais nova está apaixonada. Se eles soubess…"

"-E o que importam eles? Já discordavam teres trocado o Potter por outro. Só vão discordar um pouco mais quando souberem que o trocaste por um Malfoy perfeito."

"-Um pouco mais? Eles vão tentar trucidar-me é o que é! Draco, tu não vês que vai ser tão complicado… Eles, bem, eles odeiam-te, não há outra palavra melhor, e os meus irmãos, esses então, eles vão querer a tua cabeça espetada numa estaca de madeira…"

"-Deixa de ser mórbida Ginevra!"

"-É uma forma de expressão, se bem que o Ron…"

"-Se bem que o Weasley nada! Vais morar comigo e isto já não é uma proposta."

"-E é o quê então Sr. Malfoy?"

"-É uma exigência Ginevra! Começo a ficar frustrado por só te poder ver duas noites por semana num apartamento quase deserto."

"-Sabes que não é culpa minha Draco." – Murmurou passando a mão nos cabelos loiros dele – "Sabes bem que o que mais queria era que pudéssemos estar juntos, sem interrupções, sem complicações. Mas é tão difícil, o trabalho no St. Mungus ocupa-me quase todas as noites. Não vai resultar…"

"-Nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos. Se é o que mais queres e se é o que eu mais quero então porque não tentar?"

"-Eu tenho medo. E se não resultar? E se a minha família nos odiar?"

"-Bem, a mim eles já me odeiam!"

"-Que engraçado! Mas e se não resultar? Se não aguentar-mos morar debaixo do mesmo tecto? Se formos demasiado diferentes para conseguirmos viver juntos e em condições?"

"-Eu amo-te e a mansão é grande o suficiente para estarmos afastados um do outro quando for necessário."

"-Achas mesmo que devíamos tentar?"

"-Não teria falado nisso se não achasse a coisa mais certa, ruiva."

"-O difícil vai ser explicar ao Ron o porquê de sair de lá…"

"-Ele vai ficar feliz de ser ver livre de ti… Quer dizer, não é que tu dês trabalho ou assim…" – Tentou remediar – "Mas ele e a Granger precisam de… hum… privacidade. E nós também…" – Concluiu beijando-lhe os lábios.

"-Privacidade?"

"-Hum.. hum. Privacidade, intimidade, proximidade… uma data de outros ades."- Murmurou voltando a beijar-lhe o pescoço.

A camisa desfeita da ruiva foi atirada para longe, bem como as restantes roupas dela.

"-Grande desvantagem… O Sr. Malfoy continua totalmente vestido."

"-Mas isso é algo que se pode remediar Srta. Weasley." – Falou despindo a camisa negra.

As roupas dele amontoaram-se no chão, ao lado das dela. Os corpos quentes entraram em contacto um com o outro, encaixando-se de forma perfeita.

"-Amo-te tanto…" – Sussurrou entre os suspiros dela, sussurro esse que quase passou desapercebido à ruiva. Quase.

"-E eu a ti…"

Passeava os dedos da mão esquerda nos fios de cabelo loiro do homem a seu lado enquanto que com a mão direita folheava a revista pousada nos seus joelhos, interessada.

"-Odeio quando fazes isso!"

"-Odeias quando faço o quê Draco?"

"-Quando prestas mais atenção às revistas cor-de-rosa que compras do que a mim."

"-Primeiro, eu estou a prestar-te atenção, não estaria a mexer no teu cabelo se não estivesse com atenção e segundo, isto não é uma revista cor-de-rosa."

"-Ai não? E o que é afinal?"

"-Uma revista de medicina Bruxa, St. Mungus Health News."

"-Vai dar tudo no mesmo."

"-Não, não vai. Esta edição tem um artigo fantástico. Sabes que eles estão a usar os Sem Forma para fins medicinais, usam-nos para curar os Soluços Crónicos. O paciente apanha tamanho susto que perde imediatamente os soluços, se bem que em alguns casos eles perdem não só os soluços como a voz e alguns o sangue da cara…"

"-Super interessante ruiva. Nem consigo conter a minha alegria por teres partilhado comigo tamanha informação." – Comentou com sarcasmo enquanto revirava os olhos.

"-Deixa de ser criança Draco. Pareces um garoto estragado com mimos…"

"-Ao menos a Medi-Bruxa da capa é gira."

"-Mais do que eu?" – Perguntou atirando a revista para longe.

"-Deixa-me ver bem…" – Olhou-a de cima a baixo, inspeccionando o corpo da ruiva coberto apenas pelo lençol branco –"Pelo menos ela tem o cabelo no sítio."

A ruiva enrolou-se mais no lençol e levantou-se da cama correndo até ao espelho, quase tropeçando no processo.

"-O cabelo nem está assim tão mal…" – Murmurou passando as mãos nos cachos ruivos, tentando alinha-los – "Ou pelo menos não está tão mal como seria de esperar depois duma noites destas."

Ouviu Draco rir alto, uma gargalhada que ecoou pelo quarto vazio à excepção da cama e do espelho ao canto.

"-E que tal tratarmos de desarrumar ainda mais esse cabelo? Afinal tenho de aproveitar a minha ruiva enquanto ela ainda é mais gira que a moça da capa da revista."

"-Engraçadinho!"

"-Já falaste com o teu irmão?"

Ela olhou através da montra da loja de roupa sem responder.

"-Ginevra, fiz-te uma pergunta."

"-Eu sei. Eu…. Eu ainda não tomei a coragem necessária."

"-E o que é que custa falar com o cabeça de… Com o Weasley?"

"-O que é que custa? Tu não estás a imaginar bem a cena, pois não? Eu chego a casa e digo: 'Maninho vou sair de casa, vou morar com o Draco'. Ao que ele pergunta: 'Draco? Draco Malfoy?' E Eu respondo: 'Sim, esse mesmo, aquele que odeia toda a nossa família. Ah! E já agora, foi por ele que eu troquei o Harry. Passa um bom dia.'."

"-Chama-me se fizeres isso. Quero ter o prazer de ver a cara do teu irmão."

"-E tu ainda brincas?"

"-Ora, o que é que queres que faça? Não queres que eu vá lá à casa do teu irmão e te ajude nas mudanças."

"-Não era uma má ideia…"

"-Nem penses Ginevra! Eu só me apresento na mesma área que os teus familiares no dia do nosso casamento e mesmo ass…"

"-No dia do nosso casamento?" – Perguntou espantada.

"-Forma de falar ruiva… Mas porquê o espanto? Não tencionas casar comigo?"

"-Não, não é isso. É só que… bem, eu nunca pensei que tu…"

"-Que eu pensasse nisso? Já me passou pela cabeça várias vezes. Acabava com grande parte do problema 'nunca temos tempo para estar juntos'."

"-E como gostavas que fosse o nosso casamento Draco?"

"-Só nós os dois e alguém que oficializasse a cerimónia, sem mais ninguém para atrapalhar. Nada de pompa e circunstância como seria de esperar, apenas a simplicidade da nossa presença, num penhasco, com as ondas a baterem lá em baixo e sobre nós uma brilhante Lua cheia. É assim que o nosso casamento aparece nos meus sonhos."

"-Seria perfeito. Não sabia que sonhavas com isso…"

"-Sonho, e no meu sonho tu estás linda."

"-Como é que eu apareço no teu sonho?" – Perguntou entrelaçando a sua mão na dele.

"-Com um vestido branco, liso, esvoaçante e com os cabelos soltos a balançarem ao vento, linda."

"-Soa perfeito. E tu? Como apareces tu no sonho?"

"-De calças pretas e com a camisa parcialmente aberta, como tu gostas."

"-Não poderia pedir melhor coisa. Talvez nem no nosso casamento tenhas de compartilhar a área com a minha família…"

"-Isso ia ser óptimo." – Murmurou beijando-lhe os lábios.

"-Não Draco! Aqui não! Estamos na rua!"

"-Eu vou querer uma compensação depois" – Respondeu frustrado afastando-se dela.

"-Só me compensares agora. Tenho de ir ali ao fundo… buscar uma coisa."

"-Onde é que é ali ao fundo? Porque já me obrigaste a percorrer estas lojas mais de mil vezes a carregar sacolas e mais sacolas."

"-É mesmo ali ao fundo Draco, não demora nada."

"-Salão de beleza da Pansy? Mas que raio é isto? Eu nem se quer sabia que ela tinha um salão de beleza!" – Comentou olhando o grande letreiro rosa fluorescente sobre a entrada do salão no final da rua.

"-E incrivelmente é o melhor da Londres Bruxa. Alguma coisa de jeito aquela Pansy tinha que ter. Vem comigo."

"-Nem morto que eu entro nesse inferno cor-de-rosa!"

"-Vá lá Draco! Por mim! São apenas dois minutos, o tempo de pegar a minha poção para o cabelo pagar e sair."

"-E se é assim tão rápido porque não vais sozinha?"

"-Porque eu não quero deixar o meu Malfoy perfeito solto num local cheio de mulheres."

"-Alguém está a ficar possessivo de mais… e esse alguém não sou eu…"

"-Mas eu tenho razões para ser possessiva. Ninguém sabe que és meu!"

"-Teu?"

"-Sim meu, só meu." – Beijou-lhe os lábios rapidamente – "Vem comigo."

"-Não é como se eu pusesse recuar agora." – Murmurou intimidado pelo cenário rosa choque que se lhe apresentava - "Vais ter de me compensar tanto por isto…"

Desviou-se com dificuldade das muitas mulheres que enchiam o salão. Falavam alto, contando os últimos mexericos, as últimas fofocas sobre a amante deste e daquele homem.

"-Ruiva, isto aqui é um antro de mulheres sem nada que fazer. Se nos virem juntos vão espalhar para toda a gente."

"-Relaxa, para todos os efeitos és só meu amigo."

Mas ele não sabia se queria relaxar. Aquele lugar assustava-o, era tudo rosa, e estava cheio de mulheres que não faziam nada mais do que falar mal da vida dos outros.

"-Aquela ali não é a san… a Granger?" – Perguntou enquanto via a ruiva a segurar num boião de conteúdo verde.

"-Onde?" – ele apontou uma das muitas mulheres no salão, a mais despenteada delas – "Ela… ela não nos pode ver juntos." – Pegou na mão de Draco e arrastou-o para a primeira porta que encontrou. Era uma arrecadação de material, cheia de baldes, caixas e uns quantos objectos estranhos.

"-E agora ruiva? Vamos ficar aqui fechados até que a tua cunhada decida ir dar uma volta para outro lado?"

"Eu não sei… podes sempre sair pela janela…" – Disse apontando para uma pequena janela atrás de si.

"-Ah! Ah! Muito engraçado! Não te esqueças que eu sou um Malfoy e Malfoys não fogem, muito menos por janelas apertadas."

"-E agora?"

"-Ginevra, somos bruxos…"

"-E?" – Ele revirou os olhos.

".Aparatar. Diz-te alguma coisa?"

"-Ok. Tu aparatas, levas as sacolas para o apartamento. Eu vou pagar a poção, dar uma desculpa à Hermione e depois vou ter contigo." – Beijou-o demoradamente antes de se dirigir à porta – "Até já".

"-Como correu com a Granger?"

"-Ela estava com o Ron, à minha espera, na saída do salão." – Respondeu sentando-se no sofá, a única peça de mobiliário na sala, apoiando a cabeça nas pernas dele – "Viram-nos a entrar juntos e queriam saber que eras."

"-E tu? O que lhes disseste?"

"-A verdade, disse-lhes que eras o homem que eu amava." – Ele sorriu antes de perguntar:

"-E o teu irmão?"

"-Assustou toda a gente na rua ao gritar algo como: 'Quem é o desgraçado?' Enfim, nada que eu já não esperasse. Eu simplesmente lhe disse que ia morar com desgraçado e aparatei aqui."

"-Bem, podia ter corrido pior. Agora já só falta dizer aos outros 12…"

"-Não são 12 exagerado, são só mais 5 e os meus pais…"

"-E porque é que isso não me consola?"

"-Tenho a ligeira impressão que tem a ver com teres assinado a tua sentença de morte…"

"-Tens a certeza que são só estas as caixas?" – Perguntou sarcástico ao ver pelo menos duas dúzias de grandes caixas cheias de coisas da ruiva.

"-Tenho sim Sr. Sarcástico."

"-Óptimo Miss Ironia! Porque agora vais ter de escolher entre as dezenas de divisões da Mansão Malfoy as ideais para pôr as tuas coisas."

"-Vamos começar por onde?"

"-E que tal começarmos pelo quarto?" – Sugeriu com um sorriso sem-vergonha.

"-É a coisa mais linda que alguma vez vi…" – Murmurou aninhando-se mais no peito dele.

O sol punha-se no horizonte. De longe, em cima do penhasco, eles conseguiam ver o mar um tanto revolto a reflectir os últimos raios alaranjados do Sol. Poucos minutos depois o céu limpo enchia-se de estrelas cintilantes.

"-Tenho algo a pedir-te."

"-O quê Draco?"

"-Queria pedir-te para casares comigo."

Ela parou, estática, sem saber o quê e como responder.

"-Então?"

"-Eu… eu…"

"-Tu…?"

"-Eu a… a…aceito."

Ele suspirou de alívio e sorriu. Elevou-a no ar e rodou-a ligeiramente e depois beijou-a como se fosse a última vez.

"-Tal como eu imaginei, sobre o penhasco com o mar e a Lua brilhante. Não podia ter sido melhor." – Murmurou, colocando a aliança brilhante no dedo dela.

"-Mas isto foi o pedido, não o casamento…"

"-Não importa. Eu não te quero privar da presença da tua família no casamento, vamos fazê-lo como tu quiseres…"

"-Mas primeiro tenho que te apresentar à família, como meu namorado. Depois tu tens de fazer o comunicado."

"-Diz-me de novo. Porque é que estamos a fazer isto?"

"-Porque tu me pediste em casamento."

"-E vais condenar-me à morte só por isso?"

"-Não te preocupes, vai correr tudo bem. Os meus irmãos não são assim tão selvagens…"

"-Por favor, diz-me que andas a treinar os teus feitiços defensivos." - Ela riu e apertou-lhe mais a mão.

"-Vai correr tudo bem Draco."

"-E não sei porquê acho isso difícil de acreditar."

"-Só um conselho Draco…" – Murmurou antes de entrar na Toca – "Não uses o teu sarcasmo perto dos meus irmãos."

Suspirou. Estava prestes a fazer a coisa mais difícil da sua vida, enfrentar 7 Weasleys zelosos de mais no que dizia respeito a Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Caminhou, de mão dada com a ruiva a seu lado, através de uma cozinha atravancada com saída para um quintal. Olhou em volta e reteve a respiração, os ruivos olhavam-no de forma mortífera.

"-Isto não pode ser bom, pois não?" – Sussurrou perto do ouvido da ruiva o que aumentou a intensidade dos olhares dos homens presentes.

"-Relaxa, e age naturalmente. Naturalmente sem sarcasmo, ironia ou desdém."

"-Vai ser complicado" – Murmurou de volta vendo Ron a aproximar-se, sendo seguido de perto pelos outros.

"-É este o…o desgraçado por quem trocaste o Harry?" – Perguntou, vermelho de raiva, tentando controlar o impulso de socar Draco com força – "Tu… tu não tens vergonha? Ele… ele é um Malfoy…e…e…"

"-E nós estamos juntos e tu vais ter que lidar com isso Ron! Eu quero ficar com ele, estar perto dele e não é um chilique dos teus que me vai fazer mudar de ideias!"

"-Não sejas idiota! Não sabes o que dizes! Ele está a usar-te! Estás a ser estúpida!"

"-Cuidado como tratas a minha noiva, Weasley!" – Avisou colocando-se entre a ruiva e o irmão.

"-Draco…"

"-Está tudo bem Ginevra." – Acalmou-a sem deixar de encarar Ron.

Não tinha sido uma boa ideia ter ido à Toca. Soube disso assim que sentiu o punho de Ron a embater contra o seu nariz, de forma violenta. Ginny gritou e acorreu ao loiro, que sangrava abundantemente, enquanto os gémeos seguravam um Ron furioso e quase incontrolável.

"-Deixem-me! Vou mostrar àquele idiota o que acontece a quem se mete com a Gin…"

"-Deixa de ser parvo Ron, ele já está a sangrar…" – Começou Fred.

"-Sim, deixa alguma diversão para mais logo." – Concluiu George conseguindo acalmar parcialmente o irmão.

"-Draco! Tira a mão! Deixa-me ver!"

"-Eu estou bem Ginevra, foi só um corte…"

"-Draco! Tu estás a sangrar! Vais esvair-te em sangue!"

"-Não exageres ruiva! Isto passa já."

"-Deixa-me, ao menos, fazer um feitiço para estancar o sangue."

Ele retirou as mãos do nariz mostrando à ruiva o estrago feito por Ron. Tinha mau aspecto, o nariz dele sangrava muito e parecia inchar cada vez mais.

"-Vamos lá dentro limpar o sangue e arranjar gelo."

Ele segui-a sem contestar, se ficasse mais alguns minutos ali poderia ser socado por outro dos irmãos dela. Preferia não arriscar.

"-Já está…" – Murmurou depois de limpar a face dele com um pano húmido.

"-Não há um espelho nesta casa?" – Perguntou desanimado sentindo toda a sua cara a latejar de dor.

"-Espera dois segundos." – Ginny entrou no banheiro e pegou um espelho de mão que passou a Draco.

"-Céus! Estou horrível!"

"-Não estás nada meu amor." – Aproximou-se para o beijar mas Draco gemeu de dor – "Desculpa." – Murmurou sem graça afastando-se dele.

"-Depois compensas." – Segurou o gelo que colocou lentamente sobre o nariz.

"-Claro, depois, porque agora ainda tens de enfrentar outros seis Weasleys." – Gracejou recebendo apenas um olhar desprezível de Draco.

Se odiava os irmãos Weasley ficou a odiá-los ainda mais. Assim que voltou a pisar o jardim da Toca todos os irmãos romperam em altas gargalhadas.

"-Olha o furão esmurrado!" – Gritou um dos gémeos.

Teve vontade de largar o gelo e fazer alguns estragos na cara do ruivo mas Ginny, prevendo a sua reacção, abraçou-o pela cintura.

"-Não ligues. Vamos falar com os meus pais."

"-Mal posso esperar."

"-Mãe! Pai!" – Cumprimentou abraçando-os com força – "Quero apresentar-vos o meu noivo, Draco Malfoy."

Draco apenas assentiu, com o gelo a cobrir-lhe quase toda a face. Molly sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, chocada, sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Arthur corou, as suas orelhas confundiram-se com os seus cabelos e os olhos azuis arregalaram-se.

"-Noivo?" – Balbuciou por fim.

"-Sim pai! Não é óptimo?"

"-Hum… óptimo… sim…" – Comentou sem emoção, ainda, visivelmente, em choque.

"-O que achas mãe?"

"-Hum… Eu?"

"-Sim mãezinha, o que achas da noticia?"

"-Precipitada Gininha. Ainda à pouco acabaste o noivado com o Harry, trocaste-o por um Malfoy e ainda por cima tencionas casar com ele. Para além de precipitado é bizarro." – Comentou ainda em choque, num tom monótono – "O que é que os teus irmãos disseram?"

A ruiva levantou o gelo da cara do loiro, que gemeu de dor.

"-Isto foi a opinião do Ron. Alguém tem de dar um jeito nele, está muito agressivo. Vou ter de falar com a Hermione."

"-O que esperavas Gin?" – Questionou Arthur – "Acabaste de lhe contar que vais casar com a pessoa que ele mais odeia. Sem ofensa jovem" – Acrescentou encarando Draco –"É normal que tenha reagido assim."

"-Eu só queria que aceitassem o que eu quero, só desta vez. Eu e o Draco amamo-nos e ficar separados já não faz sentido. Esperávamos que vocês tentassem, pelo menos, compreender a situação."

"-Vai demorar Gin… vai demorar…"

"-Como te sentes? Ainda dói muito?" – Perguntou inspeccionando de perto o nariz do noivo.

"-Dói mais não te poder beijar em condições…" – Murmurou tentando alcançar os lábios dela sem se magoar.

"-Tadinho do meu loiro…" – Sussurrou beijando-lhe a face – "O teu nariz está parecido com o do Snape…" – Comentou casualmente esperando por uma reacção do loiro.

Ele levantou-se da cama de rompante e acorreu ao espelho.

"-Nunca…nunca mais faças uma brincadeira dessas Ginevra!" – Reclamou com a mão sobre o peito – "Por momentos pensei que estivesses a falar a verdade."

"-Mas mesmo que o teu nariz estivesse parecido com o dele, o que não estar, eu ia gostar de ti." – Disse ao abraçá-lo por trás, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele – "Não tanto como antes mas continuava a gostar de ti."

Ele olhou preocupado para o espelho analisando cada centímetro do seu nariz, em busca de imperfeições. Continuava inchado e bem vermelho.

"-Estás lindo meu amor, como sempre, agora volta para a cama." – Pediu puxando-o pela mão.

"-Achas que vai voltar ao normal?" – Perguntou encarando-a através do espelho. Ela riu.

"-Vai sim, o Ron não é assim tão forte…"

"-Que fazes?" – Perguntou beijando o pescoço da ruiva.

"-Estava só a folhear o álbum de fotos… Encontrei as fotos do nosso casamento."

"-Quais delas?"

"-As do penhasco, são as minhas favoritas."

"-Pensava que as tuas fotos favoritas do casamento tinham sido as tiradas na Toca."

"-Não, as do penhasco sempre me recordam o teu pedido de casamento."

"-Que foi perfeito bem como os dois nossos casamentos, o do penhasco e o do jardim da Toca."

"-Dois é forma de dizer… Nós só repetimos a cerimónia na Toca em frente da família toda… Foi na mesma noite e tudo."

"-Eu sei que sim, mas só assim ficaria perfeito, como tu querias e como eu queria."

"-Sim, tu realmente pensas em tudo."

Levantou-se do cadeirão e abraçou o marido pelo pescoço, beijando-o fervorosamente.

"-Que fazes?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas tirou a varinha das vestes e trancou a porta.

"-Não querermos ser incomodados pelas crianças agora, queremos?"

** The End **


End file.
